


Fireworks

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [9]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's short and second date with Mikoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own K Project.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Mikoto’s red is frayed. HOMRA’s youngest ends up dragging him out to fix it. A second date, she calls it. Mikoto doesn’t refute. They stop to watch the balloons. Anna disappears and returns with a flat red one. Mikoto raises a brow but eventually gives in. He stretches it and starts to fill it up.

 

“Suoh—”

 

The formality is irritating. The Red King provides more air than the balloon can handle. It explodes in the Blue King’s face, leaving his glasses cracked and hair crispy. Fascination takes Anna as she captures the most beautiful red fireworks she has ever seen.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who left a request in my tumblr inbox! Sorry I couldn’t fulfill all of the details but the idea popped into my head and that’s what it became.


End file.
